Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by Beeky
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year, only at little early. A new Professor at school brings new questions, and many new challenges. Please read and review!!! Chapter Seven Up!!
1. Late Night Visitor

Fanfiction story to Harry Potter Summary- Harry Potter is going to be going back for his 5th year at Hogwarts. But he will have some problems before getting there. And even when he does get there, he will have other problems to deal with, and some new teachers.  
  
Chapter one - Late Night Visitor A boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead laid asleep in his bed. A picture of the boy with a red haired boy and a brown haired girl stood asleep on the desk along side the book Hogwarts A History. Out the window came a flash a light followed by a crack of thunder. The boy sits up in his bed. He pulled the covers back and moves toward the window. "It's just a storm," said Harry Potter moving back toward his bed. He stoped and looked toward the door. His cousin Dudley was still on his diet, although they were eating more than last time. Harry was getting food from his friends, Ron and Hermione. He was very thank-full for it.  
  
But Harry needed something to drink, Ron and Hermione can't send him that. He moved toward the door. He stopped to listen for the sounds of Uncle Vernon sleeping down the hall. Harry would get in a lot of trouble if they caught him out of his bed at night. They may think he was trying to sneak away, again.  
  
Harry moved down the stairs as quite as he could. He moved past the living room and into the kitchen, hoping to get a quick drink. Moving into the kitchen he thought about what would happen if uncle Vernon caught him. He would never let him go to Ron's house, even though he had not heard from Dumbledore that he could go. Do to the events of last year, Dumbledore didn't want Harry to go till he said it was okay, and Harry wasn't about to go against what he said.  
  
Another flash of lightning, only closer this time. Harry hurried to get his drink. He wanted to get back to bed, this storm was starting to give him the creeps. Harry was putting the cup in the sink when he heard a sound coming from the backyard. He took a step closer to the window. While Harry was looking out at the backyard there was another flash of lightning that lit everything up. Behind Harry, the lightning aluminates a man standing out front of the house.  
  
Harry not seeing the man out front, turns to go back upstairs. But is stopped when something out front catches his eye. With another flash of lightning, Harry sees a man just outside the window.  
  
With the help of all the lightning around, he sees the man pulling something out of his jacket, and out stretch his arm and point at the window. A wand. There was a flash of light from the wand followed by the sound of breaking glass. Harry the man fall back to the ground. He took this time to run upstairs. "Harry Potter!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry knew he was going to be in trouble if he thinks he did this. He ran into his room to make it look as though he never went down stairs.  
  
Just as Harry got into his room he heard his uncle Vernon coming down the hallway. He ran to his bed, took of his glasses, jumped into bed, and pulled the covers up making it look like he was asleep.  
  
"Harry Potter!" uncle Vernon yelled again, storming into his room. Harry sat up in bed, looking sleep. By the look on his uncle's face, he was surprised to find him sleeping.  
  
"Is he trying to get away?" asked Aunt Petunia running into the room after Vernon, and looking just as surprised to see him lying in bed. "If that wasn't you then who was it?" asked Uncle Vernon stepping back into the hallway and making his way toward the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, acting as though he didn't know anything. He wonder if who ever was trying to break in was still there. He got out of bed, grabbed his glasses and followed his aunt and uncle, and noticed that Dudley was not with them. When he got down the stairs he found them standing in the living room. They were looking at the living room bay window. A flash a lightning lit up the front yard showing that no one was there. Harry wondered if he just imagined it all. He answered his own question when he saw the hole in the window.  
  
((((  
  
Harry sat on his bed eating some pumpkin cakes that Mrs. Weasley had sent him. He didn't get much for dinner again thanks to Dudley's diet. Harry thought back to what happened last night. That hole had to be a foot wide. Of course uncle Vernon still thought that he had did it some how, but had no way to prove that he did it. The reason was because he was a wizard. They think that Harry is a freak and blame him for everything that goes wrong. Although Harry had to admit that sometimes they were his fault.  
  
Harry got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He wished that Hedwig was there. He opened the window and looked out for her. There was nothing out there but a cat on the fence. Wait, a cat! That cat looks very familiar to him. Suddenly there was a sound out in the hallway. Harry turned back to make sure the lose floor board, were he stashed his food, was covered. When he saw that it was he turned back to the window the cat was now gone.  
  
He turned back to his bed, looking at the calendar on wall. He was counting down the days till he got to go back to Hogwarts. He wished he would get the okay to go to Ron's.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door bell. he got up from his bed to go see who it was. Uncle Vernon didn't say anything about someone coming by. At the top of the stairs he could already see Aunt Petunia opening the door. Harry continued down the stairs until the door was open enough to see who it was.  
  
"Professor," gasped Harry. There in the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, an older woman dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck sweater.  
  
"Hello, Potter," greeted Professor McGonagall. At this Petunia gasped and took a few steps backward.  
  
"Petunia, who is it?" called Uncle Vernon, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts-"  
  
"What! Why have you come here?" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Perhaps I should come in," stated Professor McGonagall. When Uncle Vernon nodded, she stepped in and closed the door. She followed Uncle Vernon into the living room. Harry got down from his spot on the stair and followed them. Vernon sat down in his chair and Petunia and Dudley stood behind the tree. Professor stood in the middle of the room with Harry standing in between them.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you. I am afraid Harry is to leave for Hogwarts right away under the request of Headmaster Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall, looking from Vernon to Harry, staying calm all the while. Harry just looked at her, not sure what to think. 


	2. The Return to Hogwarts

I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank-you to all that left reviews! And please to continue to review, I want to know what you think!  
  
Chapter Two - Back Home  
  
Harry ran up to his room to get all his things. He replayed everything in his head. Professor McGonagall told him he will be returning to Hogwarts, right now. Part of him was happy to leave here and going to Hogwarts, but he still didn't understand why. He wondered why he was going to go to Ron's, not that he was complaining about going to Hogwarts.  
  
Once he had his things packed he went to get Hedwig's cage. She still wasn't back yet but he wasn't worried. He know that she would find him, just like before.  
  
He brought all his things down stairs were he found Professor McGonagall waiting for him at the door.  
  
"Professor, how do we plan to get there?" asked Harry as he set his things down. He hadn't thought of it till now, but he didn't have any idea how he was going to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"We have been given a portkey for that. Which will," she paused to look at her watch, "activate in five minutes."  
  
At that time Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen followed closely by Dudley. Dudley had been trying to hind himself behind Aunt Petunia, which was not working well.  
  
"So you will be leaving now?" asked uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes. Good-bye," said Harry moving to get a hold of his things. All uncle Vernon gave was a grunt. Unlike Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall didn't ask for him to say something more in return.  
  
Harry had just gotten a hold of all his things with the help of Professor McGonagall, he felt a familiar, yet unpleasant tugging sensation behind his navel and was pulled in the whirling portkey.  
  
They emerged not at Hogwarts, but another familiar place. It was the train station, where the Hogwarts express came. And there waiting for them was the horse and carriage to take them to the school. Professor McGonagall helped Harry put his things into the carriage, but did not get in.  
  
"Harry you will ride up by yourself. I have things to do first. When you get there, take your things inside, someone will take them up for you. Then you are to go straight to see Professor Dumbledore. The password is 'sugar plum.'" She took a step back. "Be on your way now." With that the horse started up the road to Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm home," Harry thought out load as he looked up at the school. He was glad to be back. The thought of getting away from the Dursley's was a happy thought. But he wonder why. Why did he have to leave right away to come here, and why did Professor McGonagall come and get him in person. New questions came to Harry as he sat there. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed he had arrived at the school till he stopped moving.  
  
He hoped out and removed his things. He walked up the steps and opened the great big wooden doors and dropped his things inside. He looked around the open hall. There was no one else to be seen, which was very different. All the other times when he arrived at the school there were so many things going on and so many people. This was so different and quite. So quite it didn't feel the same. All the while he was glad to be here and away from the Dursley's. He headed of toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once he reached the statue of the phoenix he gave the password the McGonagall had given him. "Sugar Plum," he said and the statue moved to lead to a stairway that would take him up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He stepped out, off the stairs and walked up the large doors. He knocked and opened the door a little ways and popped inside. Inside found Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk talking to someone he had never seen. The young woman looked at Harry. She was rather young looking with short, dark blonde hair to her shoulders. Her eyes became big when she looked at him, and soon left out of the room without saying a word.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore in a kind, soft voice. "I'm glad you made it here. Was your trip here good."  
  
"It was fine," said Harry walking up to stand in front of his desk. To the right of Harry was fawkes the Phoenix, which was sleeping at the time. Harry had been in this office many times before, for not very good reasons. Which reminded him, "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want me to come to school so early?"  
  
"Yes, I will explain that all. Please have a seat Harry." Harry did as he asked and sat down. "Last night someone tried to break into your house, do you remember that?"  
  
"Yes, is that why am here?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. A wizard was trying to break in. Luckily Sirius was there to stop him. Unfortunately he just stopped him from getting in, but did not actually catch the person and we have no clue who it was. We do have a pretty good feeling it had to do with Voldermort."  
  
Harry just looked at Dumbledore, taking it all in without a word. "That is when it was decided to bring you here, where we know that you will be safe. Although there will be a few new rules. You will not leave the school, unless you are with a teacher or myself. Professor McGonagall will be with you most of the time and you are to stay with her. She will be teaching you new things. We feel that you should learn everything that you can and will spending a lot of time in the library. Can you promise me that you will try to do all this?"  
  
"I will Professor. I want to learn everything that I can."  
  
"Good, you may go then. You will find that your things have been taken up to your room. You may go there, and I will see you a breakfast, which will be in the dining hall." Dumbledore and Harry said good-bye and Harry turns to leave. But with one last question he turns back.  
  
"Professor, will I be able to use magic?"  
  
"Seeing that you are back at school, and will be learning, it will be okay for you to use magic." Harry nodded trying to hind his excitement. Once he left the room, he let it out.  
  
Harry almost ran to the Gryffindor common room. When he got to the Fat Lady he realized he didn't know the password and had no way of getting in. He stood there trying to think if he had been told what it was, but had no luck, he had never been told.  
  
"Mr. Potter, the password is 'red ruby.' Sorry we for got to tell you this. The password will change next week. I will tell you then what it is. And you will be informed what the password for Dumbledore's office as well. We want you to be able to see him at any time. Have a good night Potter." Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and said good night to Professor McGonagall before disappearing into the common room.  
  
The fire in the common room was already lit and roaring. He sat down in a chair near the fire. I felt odd being there all alone, but he was happy all the same.  
  
After sitting there for a while, he went up to his dorm room and got into bed. With one last thought of being happy to be there, he fell a sleep.  
  
Well I hope you like this Chapter!! I will get the next story up soon! It's already in the making. Please review!! 


	3. Old Friends

I did it!! Here is another Chapter! I hope you like it! Please read and review!!  
  
Chapter Three - Old Friends  
  
It had been a week since Harry had come to Hogwarts. He was enjoying his time there. He had all his meals in the dining hall with most of the teachers, or at least the ones that were there at the time. Although he had not seen the woman he saw in Dumbledore's office. He had not put much thought into it, and had not asked about how she was. He decide she must have been someone visiting the school.  
  
He had also spent a lot of time in the library and studying with Professor McGonagall just like he said he would. He was quite happy to do so. It gave him the chance to get better at and learn new spells.  
  
Although Harry had not written to Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore said that they would be informed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and that he need not contact them. Though he couldn't wait for them to arrive, along with everyone else. The school had become very lonely and boring when it was only him there.  
  
Harry was putting away his books in his dorm when Hedwig came flying through the open window. He became excited when he saw the letter attached to her leg. He took the letter from her and gave her one of her treats, which she ate quite happy. I was a letter from Sirius:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Dumbledore wrote and told me what has happened. I sorry that I could not have gotten the guy who did it. If I had maybe you could have gone to Ron's and not to Hogwarts. But this is what was thought to be the best. I hope you are not upset with the decision. Oh, by the way! I'm sorry if I scared you that night. I was I back of your house when I knocked over a trash can! Well, hope you are okay and stay out off trouble this year!  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Now the last piece of the puzzle from that night fit. Harry had not figured out what he heard in the back yard. Now he knew it was Sirius. It may him feel better knowing he knew what all happened that night.  
  
He looked over at the clock and realized that he was late getting down to diner. He put the letter in the drawer next to his bed and hurried down to the common room and out the portrait hole. Just outside the portrait hole he ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"There you are Potter. You're late," said Professor McGonagall looking down at Harry with a stern look.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I just got a letter Sirius and I was just reading it." Harry realized what he just said. But then he remember that she knew all about Sirius from the end of last year.  
  
McGonagall just nodded her head and started down the stairs. Harry followed behind her. They walked into the dining hall. There was only one big table for them all to sit at. Harry was surprised when he saw the young woman sitting at the table. She was the same woman from Dumbledore's office. There was an open chair in between her and Dumbledore which Professor McGonagall sat down in. Harry sat down across from Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Harry, glad you could join us," said Dumbledore looking at Harry over his crescent shaped spectacles. Before Harry could say something the food appeared on the plates and they all began to eat.  
  
Diner went by some what fast, with not much talk. Harry was about to leave to return to the common room when Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Harry, may Professor McGonagall and I have a word with you?" asked Dumbledore gesturing toward the stairs that lead down to his office. They walked toward the phoenix statue. "Pumpkin Pie," said Dumbledore. He lead the way up the stairs and into his office. He gestured for Harry to have a seat. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and McGonagall stood in front of his desk.  
  
"As you know school starts next week and the rest of the students will be arriving soon. We have already gotten your supplies for the new year," said Professor McGonagall pointing to a pile of books sitting on Dumbledore's desk. "We would also like to inform you that you are a 'Perfect'."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He was going to be a perfect! McGonagall handed him his 'Prefect' pin.  
  
"Thank-you Professor," said Harry looking at the pin in his hands.  
  
"That is another thing Harry," said Dumbledore sitting up in his chair. "You still have to be careful."  
  
"I will Professor," said Harry getting up from his chair.  
  
"You may return to your dorm now," said Dumbledore standing up from his chair to looked down at Harry. Harry picked up his books and left the room.  
  
At the foot of the stairs Harry meet the woman again. She was heading up toward the statue of the Phoenix. Harry looked back to see her go up the stairs. He still had no idea who she was. He thought that she might be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All he know was someone at diner had called her Professor Hope. He knew she had to a teacher here. But he would find out soon enough.  
  
He headed back toward the dormitory. But when he rounded a corner he ran into an old friend. "Professor Lupin." Harry just looked up at he old professor.  
  
"Harry, there you are. I missed you at diner so I went up to your common room. I was just coming back."  
  
"Professor, are you back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Not exactly. I more just here to assist the new Darks Arts teacher, Professor Figg."  
  
"Assist? Professor Hugh?" asked Harry with a puzzled look.  
  
Lupin looked around asking, "Harry do you mind if we continue this conversation up in the Gryffindor common room. This is not something I should be talking about in the opening."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and lead the way up to the dormitory. He gave the password the Fat Lady and walked into the common room. He sat down in a chair close to the fire and Professor Lupin sat across from him.  
  
Professor Lupin continued from where he left off. "Dumbledore has asked for me to come back and assist the new Dark Arts teacher. It's not that he doesn't trust him, but he all the same doesn't know him and doesn't want to take any chances."  
  
"Then why not just have you teach the class again?" asked Harry not really understanding what he meant.  
  
"Some people still have a problem with the whole werewolf thing. So I am here to make sure that we can trust the new teacher and keep on eye on him."  
  
"Who?" said Harry. He had only seen one new teacher around and it was a her. "What does this teacher look like."  
  
"I don't know have you seen her? I didn't know she was here yet. I was told that he would not be coming till tomorrow." Lupin looked at Harry with concern.  
  
"The only new teacher I have seen is Professor Hope. If she's not teaching the Darks Arts, then what is she teaching?"  
  
"I believe Professor Hope will be teaching Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
"Why? Hagrid isn't teaching it anymore?"  
  
"I am not really sure," said Professor Lupin at the same time the portrait hole opened up and Professor McGonagall walked in to the room.  
  
"There you are Lupin. Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you," she said turning from Lupin to Harry. You best be turning in now Potter." She turned and left back out through the portrait hole. Lupin followed, but now without saying good night to Harry.  
  
Once they were gone, Harry turned back to the blazing fire. Why was Hagrid not teaching Care for Magical Creatures? He could not figure it out. Then he thought out what happened last year. Hagrid had hid himself inside his cabin because people knew that he was half giant. Harry hoped Hagrid hadn't quit teaching because of it. He loved to teach that class, even though he wasn't that good. He tried his hardest and that was all they could ask of him.  
  
Getting a little too warm from the fire, he decide to go up to bed. When he got up there he pulled out the photo book that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He had tried so hard to collected all the pictures for it. After flipping through it, he closed it and set it aside. Remembering that Professor McGonagall was going to quiz him all the things that he had learned over the past week and a half he pulled out one of his books and began to read.  
  
******  
  
Note: Sorry if I spell things wrong. Please tell me so I don't make the same mistakes over and over again!!  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!! More are to come as quick as I can write them. Although reviews would be very helpful!! 


	4. New Beginnings

Well here it is!! Chapter Four!! Sorry it took so long!! I was sick and couldn't do anything!! It was horrible! But it did give me the chance to think about the story more. I hope you like it! Now if you could just review!!! If you give me reviews, I will write more Chapters!!  
  
Chapter Four - New Beginnings  
  
Harry went down to breakfast with excitement. The day was September 1st and everyone would be arriving that evening. He was wearing his Hogwarts uniform and his polished Perfect badge.  
  
Over all it had been a good two weeks. He had learned new things along with perfecting the old. And the test that Professor McGonagall gave him the other day went perfect. He did everything right and she was very happy with him. He had learned a few news charms that everyone else would learn in class that year. Those he tried extra hard to perfect for the obvious reasons. But he was ready for everyone else to come. The school was rather lonely being the only student there.  
  
Yesterday he met Professor Figg, who was there for extra support at the school. From what he had learned so far she was pretty cool. She had also gone to school with Sirus, Lupin, and Harry's father and mother, James and Lily. The Mrs. Figg that he had known growing up was the mother of Professor Figg. She knew who Harry was growing up and was there to keep on eye on him.  
  
He hadn't learned anything more about Professor Hope, the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher. He had tried to go down to Hagrid's a couple of times, with no luck. And he hadn't gotten any letters from him since his birthday, and even then he said nothing about not teaching, or upset about anything. He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
Last night he had the chance to go talk to Professor Hope when he saw her in the hallway before the night's diner. But he never did because she took off in another direction. He hadn't seen her at the meal. Walking into the dining hall he didn't see her. There weren't many teachers down at lunch that morning, so he didn't think much of it.  
  
"Morning Harry," said Professor Lupin as Harry sat down next to him. "Well I'm sure this is a day you have been waiting for, when everyone else comes." "I am glad to have everyone arriving today. But I had fun while it lasted," said Harry helping himself to some eggs and toast.  
  
"You will remember the things we talked about Harry?" asked Dumbledore looking at Harry from across the table.  
  
"Yes Professor. I promised." Just then Professor Hope came into the dining hall and sat down in the open seat next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hope," said Dumbledore looking over at Professor Hope with a smile. "So glad you could join us on this fine morning."  
  
"Thank-you Headmaster," said Professor Hope not touching the food. "Ready for the students to come?" asked Dumbledore taking some more food himself.  
  
"Yes. In fact I just finished picking up the last things for the first lesson," said Hope turning from Dumbledore to Harry. "I hope you will like my lesson Harry." She quickly turned away from him and to Lupin. "Morning Lupin."  
  
"Morning Hope," said Lupin looking at Professor Hope and smiling.  
  
Harry had noticed that in the whole time that he was here he had never seen Hagrid join them for meals. He decide to ask Professor Dumbledore about this. "Excuse me Professor, but I was wondering were Hagrid is."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, Harry. Hagrid is attending to some things for me at the moment." Dumbledore got up from his seat at the table. "He will be doing this many times through out the school year. That is why Professor Hope will help in taking over his classes." Dumbledore waved a hand at Professor Hope who blushed at this. "Well I think it is time to finish getting ready for the students arrival."  
  
"Professor, if Hagrid is not here, who will take the first years across the lake?" asked Harry getting up from the table with all the other teachers.  
  
"He should be back in time to do that. He would never miss that." And with that the left the dining hall. Harry headed back up to his dormitory.  
  
He found a surprise when he got into his room. "Hedwig!" There tapping on the window was Harry's beloved snow owl. He ran to open the window. Hedwig flew in and land of Harry's bed, that's when he noticed she had brought no letter to him. He felt very sad when there was no letter. Hedwig began to peak at his ear.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Harry get up off the bed and going over to his nightstand. He pulled out some treats and gave them to Hedwig. After eating all her treats she flew back out the window. Harry lay back down on his bed. He thought about why Hermione and Ron written to him. He thought back to all the past events. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
A few hours Harry woke up. It was almost time for everyone to arrive. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He got up from his bed and moved to the window. The sun had gone down and far off in the distance he could hear the faint sound a train. They were here!  
  
He made an attempt to tame his untidy hair, but gave up and went down to the dining hall.  
  
As he made his way down the last set of stairs, he heard the front doors open and the students filling into the front hallway. He stopped half way to the bottom and scanned the crowd for Ron and Hermione. He found them in the middle of the room, and as if they felt him looking at them, they looked up at him.  
  
"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione called when they saw him. They ran up to him as he came the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
"I don't understand," asked Harry giving him a questioning look. "Why weren't you on the train?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom and Dad told us about what happened at your house and that you were okay. But they didn't tell us anything more," said Ron as the joined everyone else as they filled into the great hall. "Didn't you get my letter?"  
  
"No," said Harry as they found there seats toward the front of the dining hall. "Professor Dumbledore said that he was writing you and telling you of the situation."  
  
"Hermione has been staying with us for about two weeks now. Shortly after she came we were told that something had happened at your house and know thing more."  
  
The rest of the great hall was filling up. Just about everyone was there. For Harry it was so much different then it had been his past two weeks.  
  
"I asked Mom and Dad why you weren't coming and they just said that it was best that you didn't. Yet they still didn't tell us what was going on."  
  
"Harry, not to be rude, but what is going on?" asked Hermione leaning across the table and speaking softly as if to not let anyone else hear. Before Harry had the chance to say more the first year were walking in lead by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"This isn't the greatest time. We can talk about it up in the common room." With that they turned there attention to the sorting ceremony. 


	5. The Missing Hagrid

Hey!! I've got chapter Five done!! I have just been so busy, so I tried to make this one of my longest chapters yet just to make up for it. I hope you like it and Please Review!!!!  
  
Chapter Five - The Missing Hagrid  
  
Shortly after the new first years were sorted into their houses and Professor Dumbledore gave the usual rules, the food appeared and they began eating.  
  
Towards the end of the meal Ron leaned over to Harry and asked, "How is the woman sitting next to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Harry looked up to Professor Hope sitting there. "Oh, she is the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher." Thinking of this brought back so many questions that he would like to ask Hagrid. Just like Dumbledore had said, Hagrid had made it back for the night.  
  
"Why is she teaching it and not Hagrid?" asked Ron turning away form the head table to look at Harry.  
  
"I honestly don't know," said Harry still looking up at Hagrid. "Hagrid has been gone this whole time and I haven't had the chance to talk to him."  
  
"Well maybe this year we will actually learn something," said Hermione and from the looks on Ron and Harry's faces she quickly added, "No offense to Hagrid."  
  
"I know Hagrid wasn't the best teacher, but he really enjoyed teaching the class. I meant everything to him," said Ron. "I wonder why he isn't doing it. Harry, you know we have to talk to him about this. Harry?"  
  
Harry hadn't been listening to Ron; he was deep into his thoughts about what Dumbledore had said earlier. Hagrid has been busy doing this for him. But what were these things? Harry was broking out of his thoughts by Ron calling his name.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron. Him and Hermione had stopped eating and were staring and leaning in towards Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"What just happened to you Harry?" asked Hermione who was leaning halfway across the table.  
  
"Yeah." Ron sat back down and relaxed. "From past times I know what you were doing. What were you thinking so deeply about this time?"  
  
"Well, I did have the chance to talk to Dumbledore about this. I was thinking about what he was telling me."  
  
"Come on Harry. Don't hold it back tell us already," said Ron. Harry would have done so, but Dumbledore was standing up behind Ron. The Great Hall became very quite as he got ready to speak.  
  
"As many of you remember from past events," Dumbledore paused and glanced quickly at Harry before continuing. From that look Harry knew just where he was going to go with this. "With the strong signs that Lord Voldermort (many students shuddered at the sound of his name) is back. Hogwarts is still on of the safest places to be. But I still must push that you all be careful. There will be a few Aurors roaming the grounds but shouldn't bother you and you shouldn't give them a reason to. Quidditch practices will be held with professors watching. And lastly, no one is to be out of the dormitory after 7 o'clock, therefore you will have to have all you business done by then." Dumbledore took a break to let what he said sink in before finishing.  
  
"That is all for now, you are released to go to go up to you dormitories. It's almost 7 o'clock now." At these words all the students got up from their seats and started to head out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I think this is our chance to have a quick word with Hagrid. We have a little time before we have to up in the dormitory," said Harry hanging back from the rest.  
  
"I agree with Harry," said Ron waiting for Hermione to join them.  
  
"No we can't. We have to lead the students up to the common room remember. We are the Gryffindor Perfects," said Hermione pointing to the badge on shoulder.  
  
Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement and followed her out of the Great Hall to catch up to the rest of the Gryffindor house. They were the only ones with the password. Harry looked up at the head table one more time before leaving the hall. Up at the table he found Hagrid, he was talking to Professor Hope!  
  
"Harry come on, we have to go!" called Hermione from the foot of the stairs. Harry turned away and followed them up the stairs. They caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors just as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Excuse me, out of the way please," said Hermione as the crowd parted for them to make their way to the front. "We are the perfects this year. The first password is 'Pig Snout'."  
  
With the password, the portrait opened up and they lead the way through to the common room. It was 7 o'clock and they were no longer able to go out of the dormitory. Harry sat down in the chair by the fire that he had spent a lot of time thinking during the last two weeks. This time he was thinking about all the things that he wanted to ask Hagrid. After sitting there a while he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch next to him looking at him with concern.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs now," said Harry knowing it was time to tell them everything. They walked up to Ron and Harry's room. Hermione had been in there once before when Ginny ripped apart Harry's room looking for Tom Riddle's journal. This time was much different, the room was clean, although she thought that might be because they just came today.  
  
"It all started two weeks ago," started Harry sitting down on his bed, while Ron and Hermione sat down across from him. "Someone had tried to break into my house, but Sirius was there and scared him away. Dumbledore thought it to be no longer safe there, so after a few arrangements, he sent Professor McGonagall to get me the very next evening. I have spent the last two weeks here learning new spells and charms and perfecting the old."  
  
"So that's why you weren't on the train," said Ron looking as if he finally understanding it all. "And that's why you couldn't come over for the summer. Dumbledore was looking for the safest thing. Were glad your safe. So you have been here the whole time, learning. What a boring way to spend your summer."  
  
"Huff," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't have minded having the chance to learn more."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Hermione. Most of the things that I learned you will learn this year."  
  
"Yeah, but you got to learn them first and taught personally." Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"I still don't know why Hagrid has chosen not to this year, and it's been bugging me," said Harry getting up from his bed to walk around the room. "Tonight was the first time that I've seen him this whole time. Dumbledore had said that he was busy running some airings for him and was going to be too busy to teach this year." He paused to think and return to his seat on the bed. "Hey maybe," he began but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"No Harry. We can't go down to see him now. Invisibility cloak or not, we are not allowed out. Dumbledore would be so mad if we were to get caught. Even Hagrid would not like to see out and would send you right back up here." Hermione stood up from the bed. "It will just have to wait till tomorrow. With today being a Saturday we don't have classes and would be the perfect time to go and see him."  
  
"As much as I would like to go and talk to Hagrid, Hermione is right, it can wait till tomorrow." Ron was not the one to turn down a chance to sneak out, but Harry had to agree with them. Even if they were to sneak out, Hagrid would not be happy to see them, and wouldn't give them a minute.  
  
"Okay, you guys are right," said Harry. Hermione released a deep breath. "I give you my word, I won't go there."  
  
"Good. This has been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night." She turned toward the door to leave, and then turned back to add, "I suggest you two do the same." She opened the door to leave and almost ran into Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottem, the other 5th year boys.  
  
After Hermione left the room Ron turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry, I'm just not tired yet. Want to play a game of Wizard's chess?" asked Ron pulling out the board from his chest.  
  
"Okay, sure, why not." Harry pulled up a chair to the small table in the room. Soon the others had done the same. It gave them all a good chance to catch up on all the things that happened over the summer.  
  
Over the next few hours the boys played many games, Ron the most. For after each game one would play the winner of the game. Ron was only beat once, and after a rematch he regained his title as winner.  
  
They finally retired to bed around 11:30. Harry was able to fall right to sleep. The soft sounds of the other four boys sleeping it made Harry feel that everything was the way it should be.  
  
**********  
  
"Come on Harry, get up," said Ron shaking Harry to wake him. "Come on, we can go down to breakfest."  
  
Harry sitts up rubbing his eyes as Ron backed off him. "Ron it's 7 o'clock. Why do you have to eat now?"  
  
Ron moved closer to Harry and whispered, indicating that none of the others were awake yet. "Hermione is waiting in the common room for us." Ron got back up and walked over to the door. "Oh, and grab your cloak."  
  
Now Harry understood. They were planning to go down to breakfast and then go out to see Hagrid. Harry quickly got dressed and dug down into his trunk to find the cloak. He pulled it out and stuffed it into his bag and went to go Ron by the door. "Okay, let's go."  
  
They left the room to find Hermione waiting for them at the bottom step. 'Sorry to wake you Harry. It's just this was the best idea it could come up with," said Hermione as the went out the portrait hole and went down to the dinning hall.  
  
"Believe me Hermione, it's okay. This is a great idea." They went down the last flights of stairs. The delicious smell of breakfast greeting their noses outside the doors of the great hall. "I really want to talk to Hagrid."  
  
They ate their breakfast in a quick pace. There were a few other students and teachers in the hall eating or talking to someone, but other then that there was very little people there. After they had all finished eating they left out of the dinning hall.  
  
"Do we really need to use the cloak?" asked Ron looking out the front doors. The sun was shinning bright already.  
  
"No I don't think we will have to use it. I just wasn't sure," said Hermione as they opened the front doors. There were about to make there way across the lawn to the edge of the woods where Hagrid's cabin was, when they saw something that made them stop. There not far from Hagrid's cabin was Hagrid talking to none other than Professor hope.  
  
"Isn't that Professor Hope there?" asked Ron pointing at them.  
  
"Yes Ron. Would you stop pointing," said Hermione grabbing Ron's arm.  
  
"There is something about her," said Harry thinking hard. "I just can't figure it out." Harry knew there was something about her. He knew he couldn't trusted her, he had no idea who she was. But something was telling him that he should trust her.  
  
"Look, there she goes," said Hermione. Harry looked back at them and sure enough Professor Hope was walking away from Hagrid and toward the front gates.  
  
"This could be our chance to go and see Hagrid," said Ron, but he spoke to soon. No sooner then he had said it, a man came walking up to Hagrid. He was a much older man.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think he is one of those Aurors Dumbledore had been talking about." Just then Hagrid and the man shook hands. Hagrid then turned and headed toward the front gate and out, off the grounds. "Oh, no. We missed him," said Hermione throwing up her hands in frustration.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to go back up to the dormitory not that we can not longer talk to Hagrid. He probable had to go and do another job for Dumbledore. Don't worry about it Harry," said Ron seeing the face on Harry's face. "We'll have another chance to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, Harry. I sorry everything is fine."  
  
They had gone back into the school and headed up the long stairs to the dormitory. They ran into Dean, Seamus, and Neville on there way back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey there you guys are," said Neville. "Do you guys go down to breakfast early or something."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. We woke up and headed on down, sorry for not waking you."  
  
"We were up late playing chess we thought we would just let you guys sleep in," said Harry as they walked around them to continue up the stairs. They went back up to the dormitory and sat down in some chairs.  
  
"So, what do you want to do Harry?" asked Ron slumping down farther in the chair.  
  
"Well," said Hermione getting up from her seat. "I'm going to go to the library to do some reading. I'm guessing that neither of you two would like to come along, would you?"  
  
"No thanks," said Harry. "I have spent the last two weeks studying straight, I think I have had enough for now. I just want to relax."  
  
"I think I will do the same," said Ron.  
  
"Fine, I guess I will just see you at lunch." Hermione turned and left the common room through the portrait hole.  
  
***********  
  
Soon it had come time for lunch. Harry and Ron headed out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the dinning hall. Upon entering the hall they saw Hermione already there with her noise in a book.  
  
"Hermione it's lunch, would you please put down that book," said Ron as he sat down across from her and Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Sorry guys. I'm just trying to read up on a few things," said Hermione as she put down the book to look at them.  
  
"Don't tell me your still upset about that extra schooling I got, are you?" asked Harry. The rest of the hall was filling up as the rest of the school pilled in. The food had not appeared yet.  
  
Before Hermione had the chance to answer Harry the twins, Fred and George came and sat down next to them. "Hey guys," said Fred sitting down next to next to Harry. "Just got our time tables," holding out his hand full of papers, "I pick up yours as well." He handed them their papers to read.  
  
Harry looked over his time table, at all the classed he had this year. They were the same as the ones last year with no new ones. Looking down at the title for the class Care for Magical Creatures there was Professor Hope's name next to it. But there was something else.  
  
"Hey," said Ron, making Harry look up from his paper. "They give a classroom for Care for Magical Creatures." Sure enough Ron was right. Next to Professor Hope's name was the name of the classroom they would have the class in, just like the others.  
  
"But that class is always held outside," said Hermione, taking the words right out of Harry's mind.  
  
"The professor probable just has her own way of teaching the class. Their allowed to that class to be inside as well as outside," said George. The others just looked at him.  
  
The Great Hall was now filled and the food for lunch appeared on the tables. They dropped the conversation and began eating. Although Harry's mind just thinking of this new teacher. Who was she really and why did Harry get this odd feeling about her. It was almost as if he knew her or had seen her before. He knew that he still couldn't trust her, yet something keep telling him that he should.  
  
Harry was broken out of his thoughts when Ron nudged him on the shoulder and nodded up at the head table to where Dumbledore was now standing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "It is a great joy that we get this great day to relax before heading back into class. I asked that you all take this chance to go out and enjoy this day." Dumbledore paused to turn and pointed toward the windows along the side of the Great Hall. "You all should have received your time tables by now. Classes will start tomorrow morning. Now have a joyful day, with no troubles." Dumbledore ended in looking at Harry. Harry knew what he meant by that and he was going to do as he asked.  
  
Everyone in the hall began getting up and leaving, some going back up to their dormitories, some heading for the front doors. Fred and George turned back at the three of them.  
  
"So what do you say?" asked George. "I say we do exactly what Dumbledore says and go outside." Everyone agreed with him. Some of them went back up to there rooms to get their brooms. They were going to have a little fun out in the field. Harry was excited to get back on his broom and together with Ron they had gotten Hermione to come out and give it a try.  
  
A note from the author: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I was finishing this chapter I was at home. I was at home with plenty of time because our school had a bomb threat. We had to go across the street to the middle school gym. Yeah some of us had some fun with it but it wasn't all fun and games. (11:45)We had to get up and leave, leaving everything, no coats or any other belongs. (12:30)They said the bomb was to go off at one o'clock and the bomb squad would not go in till two. The then called off school and we were free to go home but were not going to be able to go to the school until around four. My keys were in my locker so I hade to what everyone else had to do call a parent to come with spare keys or go with a friend. I the ended I was able to come back and get all my things except for what I had to leave in the classroom. What I mean to say is that this in no joke. I live in Yorkville, IL. We might think that as a small town we have nothing to worry about but we all have something to worry about. We all have family and friends that are some where, where they might have something more to worry about. Also, Yorkville is the home town off the 3rd most powerful man in the country and he use to teach at my high school. That is what most of us have to worry about.  
  
Please review and give me your opinions!!!!! 


	6. A Restless Night

Well here is the next chapter. I am trying to get these chapters up as quickly as I can. Please read and review! I have changed the setting for the reviews. I didn't know that it was set to not take unsigned reviews. So please review, review, review, review!!!  
  
Chapter Six - Restless Night  
  
Harry sat bolt up right in his bed and held his hand to his forehead. A piercing pain was coming from the lightning shape scar. The pain didn't go away right away, but when it did he removed his hand and tried to remember what he had dreamed of.  
  
He could remember it was dark. There were hooded figures walking around in the dark. Death Eaters. He remembered them walking up to a building and using what Harry thought were wands shot lightning at the walls to blow a hole in the wall.  
  
That is when everything got confusing. There was a lot of people running around, more people in cloaks, and loud noises. That is when he thought his scar really began to hurt causing him to wake.  
  
He knew that he had to go see Dumbledore, as while as write to Sirius. But looking at the clock he saw that it was almost midnight and was sure that Dumbledore was asleep. He couldn't just go waking in his office and waking him up. He would just have to wait till morning. Harry tried to lie back down and get his mind off his dream. Yesterday him, Ron, Hermione, and the twins, along with many other students had gone outside to enjoy the great day. They had had a good time flying around on their brooms. They even got Hermione on Harry's broom, and believe it or not she was rather good at flying.  
  
Harry thought about getting back to practicing for quidditch. As Harry sat there thinking about flying around after the golden snitch, an image of the cloak figures from his dream flashed back into his mind. This time he yelled out loud as he sat back up in his bed.  
  
The yelled seem to have wakened Ron because he began to move around in his bed. "Harry, is that you?" called Ron from his bed.  
  
Harry could now see in the dim light that Ron was sitting up in his be. "Sorry Ron didn't mean to wake you," said Harry trying to sound calm. "It was nothing, just go back to sleep."  
  
Harry got the idea that Ron didn't believe him when he saw that Ron was getting out of his bed. "I don't thing that was nothing, Harry. Why did ya yell?" Ron came over to Harry's bed and he made room for him to sit down next to him.  
  
"I'm afraid that I had a dream about the death eaters," said Harry deciding that he should just tell Ron, what harm could it do.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Ron.  
  
"I don't really know what they were doing, I woke up before I could see that."  
  
"How do you know that it was the death eaters and not just a bad dream?" asked Ron hoping that Harry would just be having bad dreams. He had gone through a lot and was overwhelmed with it all.  
  
"Because my scar was hurting." Ron took a big gasp. "That means that what ever I saw was true, Ron."  
  
Ron was afraid that Harry was right. He knew just as well as Harry did that anytime that scar of his was hurting nothing good could come from it. "You have to tell Dumbledore about this right away."  
  
"Ron, it's in the middle of the night. I am not going to running into his office at this time of the night." Harry got up out of bed and began to walk around the room, before stopping at the window. Ron got up off the bed as well and joined him at the window.  
  
"If you don't then I will." Ron turned and left the room and down to the common room.  
  
"Ron, wait," said Harry following Ron out the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
He stopped at the top of the stairs. He know Ron was right and that he had to see Dumbledore right now, this couldn't wait till morning. "Ron, wait. Let me get the cloak. I don't want to get in trouble for this." Harry ran back into the room and grab his bag that the cloak was still in.  
  
"Okay," said Ron as Harry came back down the stairs. He throw the cloak around the two of them and the left out through the portrait hole. The woke the fat lady on their way out the hole.  
  
"Who's there," she asked but neither boys answered her and kept on walking. Walking down the last flight of stairs that went by the front door they headed the doors open. In walked Professor Hope.  
  
"Look Harry, it's Professor Hope," whispered Ron. Professor Hope closed the door behind her, and looked around. Not seeing anyone she took off up the stairs that they just came down almost touching them.  
  
"That was a close one," said Harry as they watched her walk up the stairs. "I wonder what she was doing?"  
  
"We can think about that later. Right now lets just get to Professor Dumbledore." They moved down the hallway that lead to his office. When they were almost to his office, Professor McGonagall came around the corner, stopping short of hitting them.  
  
"Who's there," she asked holding her hand out. Ron and Harry had to bend backwards to dodge her hand.  
  
"She can help," said Ron and before Harry to stop him he pulled the cloak off them.  
  
Professor McGonagall jumped back. "Oh my goodness." When she recovered she got her stern look back in her face. "What do you two think you are doing out of bad this late. I thought we had made it clear to you Potter that we didn't want you to go wandering off."  
  
"Professor, you don't understand," said Ron.  
  
"I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry stepping toward McGonagall.  
  
"What for Potter. It's very late," said McGonagall looking down at Harry with a very stern look that made Harry take a big gulp.  
  
Ron, seeing Harry hesitate jumped forward. "Harry had some dream and then his scar starting hurting him. We wanted to wait till morning but we knew we just had to tell Dumbledore."  
  
McGonagall turning back to Harry with concern in her eyes. "Is that true Potter?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Well that is serious." She turned and walked to the statue of the Phoenix. "Pumpkin Pie," she said and the statue moved to reveal the stairs that would lead to the Headmaster's office. "Please wait a moment." She stepped up the stairs and went up to his office. Harry thought that she must be going to tell Dumbledore.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said Ron looking at the stairs. He had never seen it before and was obviously surprised by it.  
  
Before long McGonagall came back down. You can go up now Potter," she said pointing up the stairs, then turned back to Ron. "I will take you back to your dormitory Weasley."  
  
They did as she said. Harry went up the stairs and Ron left to go back with McGonagall. At the top of stairs he saw the all to familiar wooden doors. Walking up to them, he stopped and notice something that he had never seen before. A short hallway extended to two other wooden doors. He wonder about it for a moment till he heard Dumbledore opening the door.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said opening the door wide enough for Harry to come in and closed it after him. "I guess that it would be appropriate to say 'good morning.'"  
  
Harry realized what he meant by that when he saw that the clock read 12:30.  
  
"Please Harry, have a seat," said Dumbledore walking around his desk to sit in his chair. Harry did as he was asked and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me that you had a dream and that your scar started hurting you. If you wouldn't mind I would like it if you told me about this dream."  
  
"I don't really remember very much and it was very sketchy," said Harry trying to think hard about the dream. "There were many people dressed in cloaks and I got the feeling that they were death eaters. They seemed to be breaking into some building. That's all that really happened before I woke up because my scar was hurting me so much. I think it was Voldermort."  
  
"That would seem very likely. I am glad you came to see me about this Harry. Can you remember anything more?"  
  
"I think they did get into the building because more cloaked figures came and there was a lot of noise. But nothing more than that." Harry looked down at his hand in his lap. "Sorry Professor."  
  
"No, no, that's quite all right Harry." Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked around to face Harry. He was about to say something to him but a knock came from the door. "Come in." Madam Pomfrey walked into the circular office.  
  
She gasped when she saw Harry, running up to him she started to check him out. "Oh you poor thing," she said feeling Harry's forehead. Harry hated when she did this, treating him like he was so fragile.  
  
Dumbledore held his hand up and Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing. "Poppy did you bring it?"  
  
"Yes," said Pomfrey pulling a small, clear blue bottle out of her pocket and handing it to him.  
  
"Harry this is a strong sleeping potion that will allow you to get a dreamless sleep. Professor McGonagall is waiting for you outside my office waiting to take you back to your dormitory. When you get back in bed I want you to take this." Dumbledore handed Harry the bottle.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry taking the bottle from Dumbledore. He looked at the bottle in his hand. I had taken this once before when he first battled Voldermort. He got up from his chair and walked to the door, opening it he saw Professor McGonagall waiting for him. But to Harry's surprise Professor Hope had been there as well and seemed as though the two of them had been talking.  
  
"There you are Potter. It's time we get you back to bed." They left down the stairs but as Harry pasted Professor Hope he looked at her to see that she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
They didn't talk at all on their way up. It seemed to be a short walk for Harry was to busy thinking about other things. "Here we are Potter," said McGonagall. Harry looked up see that the portrait hole was already open. He walked inside after exchanging goodnights with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Walking into the common room he found Ron sitting in a chair by the fire that faced the portrait hole. He got up as soon as he saw Harry enter. "Harry your back." Harry could tell that Ron was half asleep.  
  
Together they walked up the stairs to their room. Going over to his bed he saw that the clock read 1:15. "It's been a long night," Harry thought out loud. Once they were both in their beds Harry turned to Ron. "Dumbledore gave me a sleeping potion to drink," Harry said Holding up the small bottle. "I am not really sure when I will wake up."  
  
Ron nodded that he understood what Harry meant. Harry saw Ron lay down to go to sleep. He wait a few minutes till he heard the sounds that told him that Ron had gone back to sleep. He looked down at the little bottle in his hand. He took the top off and drank. It taste just as horrible as the first time, but he didn't have much time to think about it for he felt himself becoming sleepy. So he laid back and fell right into a dreamless sleep.  
  
I will try to have another chapter up soon please keep reading!! And review, review, review, review, review!!! 


	7. Care for Magical Creatures Class

Thank you to the ones who have given me a review and if you haven't please give me one. I know there hasn't been much action since the first chapter, but I will get some in really soon. And I will try to keep the chapters long and not any shorter! Just a reminder, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, well except professor Hope which I hope you all like!  
  
Please keep reading, it will get interesting!!!  
  
Chapter Seven - Care for Magical Creatures Class  
  
Harry awoke the next day felling much better. He had gotten a good nights rest with no dreams, just what he needed. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Turning to his night stand he grabbed his glasses and after putting them on he noticed that there was no one else in the room. He thought at first they might have just gone done before him not sure when he was going to wake but then he realized that it looked awfully bright out and when he looked at the clack next to his bed, it read 11:35. "11:35!" Harry said out loud quickly throwing back the covers of his bed to look out the window. And sure enough the sun was shinning high in the sky. "Why did I sleep in this late?" Harry asked himself as he got into his school cloths. Once he was dressed he went to his books. "Well lets see, what did I miss then?" He picked up his time table and saw that he had missed the first lesson of Charms. He looked to see what he had after lunch, Care for Magical Creatures with Professor Hope. "Boy what a shame not to miss that," said Harry putting his books for that class into his book bag. He sat back down on his bed; he didn't want to go out till it was time for lunch for a teacher might catch him and ask why he isn't in class. Lying back on the bed he tried to remember the dream but surprisingly could remember much of it. He thought it was best that he didn't. Looking over at his clock that read 11:55, he got up from his bed and thought it would be okay to go down to lunch without a problem. Coming down the stairs he ran into Ron and Hermione talking. "Harry!" said both Hermione and Ron. They parted a little for Harry to come and stand next to them. "So how do you feel Harry?" Hermione asked after a long pause. "Rather good," said Harry smiling at Hermione, which was true because he felt better then he had in a while. "We were just about to check on you before going down to lunch," said Ron. "Well then lets go, I'm -," Harry was cut off by Ron's stomach grumbling. "Sorry, I over slept because I was up late, and missed breakfast." "Yeah, I had been really worried about the two of you, until Neville told me that you guys were still asleep. I thought you guys were going to miss Charms. Ron made it just in time," said Hermione scowling at Ron. "He explained to me about what happened to you." "This all great, but can we go down to lunch now," said Ron as his stomach grumbled again. "Fine Ron," said Hermione turning and storming away from them. Harry and Ron smiled and laughed at each other before following after Hermione. They joined the many other students that were slowing going down the stairs to the Great Hall. Coming down to the doors to the Great Hall, someone call Harry from behind them. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy and followed closely by none other than Crab and Goyle. "What's the matter, Potter? You to good for Charms now," said Malfoy. Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his remark. Harry felt himself starting to get mad not knowing what to say back to him that would not give him more trouble. Malfoy was about to come back with another remark when professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Your not causing trouble already, are you Malfoy?" asked McGonagall looking down at Malfoy with a stern look. Malfoy stepped back, smart enough to not do anything in front of a teacher. "You better get in to lunch." McGonagall stepped aside to let they pass, but stopped Harry. "I would like to have a word with you Potter." Hermione and Ron stopped and turned back to Harry, but knew by the look on McGonagall face they weren't not to be included in the conversation, so they continued into the Great Hall. "Will save you a seat, Harry," said Ron before he disappeared into the crowd of students. McGonagall leaded Harry off to the far side of the hallway where there were no other students. "Harry, Dumbledore wanted me to check up on you after last night." "I feel fine Professor. The potion Dumbledore gave me worked in that I didn't have any dreams, but I did sleep in rather late." "Yes we know about that and has been taken care of," said McGonagall give Harry some papers. "This is what was covered in Charms. You have been taught this charm already, so I don't think it will be a problem." Harry took the papers from her. Sure enough he recognized the charms. "Thank-you Professor," said Harry has he stomach grumbled. "Sorry, I also missed breakfast." "Well then you better get in there for lunch." Harry nodded and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. Most of the students were already there, but there were a few still walking in. Harry went and sat in his seat in between Ron and Hermione as McGonagall walked up to the head table. She sat down next to Dumbledore and began whispering to him. Harry knew what she was telling him. "So Harry what did she want?" asked Hermione pulling Harry away from his thoughts. "She just wanted to check up on me for Dumbledore," said Harry picking up a sandwich of the platter in the middle of the table and began eating. Hermione just scowled as the two of them just eat. "Sometimes I think you guys are a bunch of Pigs."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harry walked down a hallway with Ron and Hermione. They were on their way to Care for Magical Creatures class which for the first time was being held in a classroom. When they arrived at the classroom there were only a few other students there, but it didn't take long for the rest to arrive. Harry looked around the room. He knew that he had been here. Then it came to him, this was the room that he had found the mirror in. He looked over at the corner that it had sat, remembering seeing his parents and family in it. He wished so much to see them all again. Turning back to the door, Harry saw that they still had the class with the Slytherin house because Malfoy and his gang entered the room. Upon entering the room Malfoy saw Harry and walked up to him with a scowl on his face. "What do you want now Malfoy?" asked Ron getting mad and taking a step closer to Malfoy. "Ron," said Harry putting out his hand to stop Ron from attacking Malfoy. "I just wanted to make sure Potter was okay," said Malfoy looking at Harry, his face full with a fake sympathy. "He had a hard night, after all." "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione trying to play dumb with him. "Was anyone talking to you, you filth mud-blood." Hermione took a step back as her eyes filled with water. There was nothing she hated more then to be called a mud-blood. "Don't you ever call her that again," said both Ron and Harry pulling their wands out and pointing them at Malfoy, with anger all over their faces. "That will be enough, all of you," said someone come up from behind Ron and Harry. They turned their heads to Professor Hope standing behind them. Malfoy stepped back away from them, "Professor, they were trying to -." "Quite Malfoy. I don't want to hear another word from you, or the word mud- blood in my classroom." Ron and Harry parted to face Professor Hope. "Please take your seats." They did as she asked and sat down in their seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the same table in the middle of the room, behind Seamus, Neville, and Thomas. "I will be taking twenty points from Slytherin, and ten points from Gryffindor for the fight and let this be a warning to you all. I will never take teasing or fighting in my classroom unless you wish to be kicked out of this class and points taken from your house." She looked around at all the somewhat scared faces of students. "I sorry that I had to come down on you so had on the first class, but you brought it on yourselves." She turned and walked up to her desk and flipped open her book. "If everyone will open their books, we will get started."  
  
***********************************************  
  
An hour and a half later the three of them walked out of the classroom. Over all the class went well, that is, after first five minutes. "Well that was an interesting class," said Hermione as she stuffed her book back in her bag. "As much as a like Hagrid, it was nice to have a really class." "I would have to agree with Hermione there, Harry," said Ron looking aver at Harry as they walked down the hallway to the stairs that would lead them back up to their dormitory. "I still wished I knew what was going on with Hagrid. I haven't had the chance to talk to him at all."  
  
**********************************************  
  
The three of them walked into the Great Hall for dinner with no worries. They were busy talking to the Weasley twins, Fred and George, about the up coming Quidditch season. "I hope you understand why we came to this Harry," said Fred as they sat down together at the table. "Not a problem." Fred and George had been talking to Harry about who would be the captain of the team. They had come to the decision that both Fred and George would be captains of the team and would show Harry the ropes so that he could take over next year. This would be the twins last year and Harry still had two more years after this one. "I completely agree with you guys." "That's great," said George. "Now, the next this is what to do to fill the open slots on the team. We will know we will have to have a tryout for whoever would like to try for one of the open spots. We have to fill the job of the keeper, and two chasers." "I hope we can count on Ron to tryout for one of the spots," said Fred elbowing Ron the side. "And that goes for you two Ginny. You can think of it has family tradition." "But Percy wasn't on the team," said Hermione. "Now, Hermione, you know we don't talk about Percy, he's not a true Weasley," said Fred holding his head high, and George followed in suit by doing the same. They all laugh at the twins. "What?" "You can count on me to try out Fred," said Ron. "I want to try out for the position of keeper." Great," said George then turning to Ginny, waiting for her to say something. "I was thinking of trying out for the position of chaser." "That's our Ginny," said Fred giving Ginny a huge hug. They soon all fell quite as the food came and began to eat. But Ron still had one more thing on his mind, "Hey Hermione, you weren't that bad on a broom, maybe you should tryout for chaser." "I would do no such thing." "Why that Hermione?" asked Fred. "You are rather good on that broom the other day." "I don't have the time, I have to worry about my studying," said Hermione not looking up from her food. Fred was about to come back with something but the hall going quite stopped him. Up at the head table Dumbledore had stood up and was asking for them to quite down. It only took a few seconds for the entire hall to go quite so that he could speak. "I feel that it is best that I explain this to you." Dumbledore paused for a sec while a few people made a few whispers. "Last night there was a break in at the Azkaban by death eaters." Many students took in deep breaths and panic was being to set into their faces. "They were trying to break in and set some of their partners free. This event gave proof to the council that Voldermort is back and now will take special measures to stop him and protect the wizard world." When Dumbledore paused this time most students began talking amongst themselves with their worst fear coming true. Harry also shared their fear. He knew that Voldermort wanted to kill him at any cost. Then it came to, that probable why McGonagall wanted to make sure he was okay! What he had dreamed out had really happened! Dumbledore held his hand up again to quite everyone. Once they were quite again he continued on, "Many of you will be worried, but you have nothing to fear, for you are in one of the safest places to be." Many students let out a sigh with the realization of his words. Hogwarts was the safest place to be. "The same rules as before will still be in effect. Once you are all down with your meal you may head back up to your dormitories for it's almost seven o'clock." After Dumbledore finished and sat back down the talk began. Everyone had something to say to one another. "Harry, that means that dream you had was not just some dream, that really happened," said Ron leaning in toward him as for no one else but the three of them to hear. "I know Ron," said Harry looking at Ron not feeling too happy. He knew exactly it meant. He had seen the attack on the prison and that was why his scar had hurt him. "Dumbledore had said that no one escaped that night," said Hermione trying to be cheerful. "That's a good thing." "What makes you think they wont try again?" asked Ron. "There not that dumb." Hermione leaned in toward Ron. Ron did the same as Harry leaned back in his chair as to miss the fight that was about to start. 


End file.
